dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
LPG
Detalles *'Nombre:' LPG (엘피지) **'¿porque LPG?:' es una abreviacion de "Lovely Pretty Girls" *'Núm. de miembros: 4' chicas *'Ex-miembros: '''15 chicas *'Sub-Unidad:' Chaness *'Orígen:' Corea del Sur *'Debut:' 2005 *'Color oficial:' - - - *'Agencia: Aquagro Entertainment Carrera '''Debut En su debut eran un cuarteto con cuatro altas y hermosas modelos y reinas de belleza, Yoon Ah la líder y ex miss corea, Han Young la vocalista principal y una modelo élite, Da Eun la vocalista y una de las mejores concursantes del "best competion of models", Yeon Oh era la maknae y ex miss corea igual que Han Young, estas debutaron Con Su Primer Disco LPG (Long PrettyGirls) que fue lanzado en el otoño del 2005; el single del álbum se llamo "Can Can" 'una canción interpretada al "can can style", la canción les trajo gran atracción por parte de la prensa, pero ni el disco ni el single fueron un éxito a nivel comercial, aun así fue bastante parodiada en varios programas importantes de corea, demostrando gran popularidad para ser unas novatas. '2006: Arm Pillow Al principio de 2006, regresarían con una imagen mas sexy, y con su primer single hominido "Arm Pillow" 'el cual fue bastante diferente a "'Can Can" ya que este tenia mas ritmos latinos y rítmicos, tuvieron actividades de promociones bastante limitadas, el álbum vendió mal, tan solo vendiendo 2.359 copias, debutando en el puesto #33 para su segunda semana salir del chart. '2007: Princess Of The Sea And Winter Story' Incluso después de las malas ventas de los anteriores álbums, Ellas regresarían en el verano del 2007, con "Princess Of The Sea" 'el cual es un remake de la canción del comediante Park Myung-Soo, el single tendría varias versiones de la canción, el cual el grupo promocionaría todo el 2007, este anunciaría el cambio de integrantes y el abandono de la maknae Yeon Oh y el ingreso de Soo Ah. En diciembre del 2007, Ellas regresarían con un single de invierno, Titulado "'Winter Story", 'teniendo éxito relativo a diferencia de sus anteriores álbums. '2008: Salida de Hang Young, Soo Ah y Yeon Oh En el 2008 Han Young, Yeon Oh y Soo Ah, abandonarían el grupo para iniciar sus carreras solistas, se anunciaría también que el manager del grupo escogería los nuevos miembros. para que acompañasen a Da Eun. '2009: Ingreso de Yumi, Gayeon, Semi y Suyun, comeback con Lucky Girl' En 2009, volvieron comocomo un quinteto, el cual constaba de (Da Eun, Yumi, Ga Yeon, Semi y Suyun) y grabaron un álbum, LuckyGirl. Aunque la mayor parte del disco consiste en pistas de baile, su primer (y único) single del álbum se llamó "Lucky Girl", la canción tuvo éxito relativo y fue bien recibido por sus fans, los cuales aceptaron a las nuevas integrantes. '2010: Salida de Da Eun e ingreso de Eun Byul y comeback con Doorbell Love' Da Eun anuncia su despedida de la banda debido a que decidió centrarse como actriz, ella seria reemplazada por la ex integrante del grupo "A Force" 'Eun Byul, y después regresarían con "'Doorbell Love". '2011: Comeback con I'm sorry that I'm older than you y Receso' El grupo regresa con "I'm sorry that I'm older than you", en enero del 2011, la canción llamo la atención por su cruda letra sobre los lamentos de una mujer la cual esta interesada un joven chico, que solo la ve como su vieja hermana, ademas de lanzar su álbum "LPG the special" En febrero del mismo año, anuncian que las chicas recibieron llamadas de las tres principales distribuidoras de ese país, para ser cantantes de enka (similar al trot coreano) las chicas tenían planeado firmar varios contratos e iniciar sus promociones japonesas, esperando ser un suceso. En marzo, "Angry", la versión coreana, de "We No Speak Americano" 'de yolanda be cool, la canción fue recibida con criticas mixtas. Semi anuncia su matrimonio dejando atrás la posibilidad de continuar su trabajo en la banda, mientras las demás chicas aun dudan de el futuro de la banda. Tiempo después Yoon Ah, miembro Original lanzaría su single solista, el cual fue controversial debido a la escena de ella y otro chico en una cama, siendo criticada y aborrecida por la gente conservadora de corea. '2013: Regreso Como Tercera Generación, Filial Daugthers Generation y Ppang Ya Ppang Ya LPG Regresa en octubre del 2013, Ya han pasado dos años desde que nos vimos LPG, y en aquel entonces, eran sólo 5 chicas.Para su regreso en octubre con 9 miembros,eligieron miembros talentosos para actualizar el equipo, el grupo tuvo su regreso el music show champion el 9 de noviembre con su canción Filial Daughthers Generations. El 22 de noviembre LPG muestra su nueva canción Ppang Ya Pppang Ya. 2014: Debut del sub grupo Chaness Para el 20 de agosto del 2014 sale a la luz el single "SeSeSe" de su primer sub grupo Chaness conformado por las miembros: Jieun, Riwon, Jiwon, Songha y Rahee. 2015: Regreso con solo 4 miembros y salida del single "Slowpoke" Para el 21 de agosto de 2015 ellas regresan a los escenarios con su single "Slowpoke". Integrantes Integrantes: 'Jieun, Riwon, Jiwon y Songha *Jiwon (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Riwon (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Songha (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Jieun (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) 'Ex Integrantes: 1era generacion *Soo Ah *Han Young *Yoon Ah *Yeon Oh 2da generacion *Da Eun *Ga Yeon *Su Yun *Yu Mi *Se Mi *Eun Byul 3era generacion * Rahee * Rika * Lani * Yuju * Ahyul Discografia ''Album Mini-Album Singles'' Enlaces * Cuenta de Youtube Galeria a0119084_4a9c689139b43.jpg|Primera Generacion 02_09c07c.jpg 04_09c07c.jpg 07_09c07c.jpg 13_09c07c.jpg P20100827102840_7052099.jpg 2008011712090247103_2.jpg 14_09c07c.jpg 14d3ba56e6bf4debb6cac23b82782452_2010080529_24.jpg 15_09c07c.jpg 26922_1374150479697_1409855155_1040381_6536138_n.jpg 20101010_lpg_1.jpg 20110205_lpg_01.jpg 20110205_lpg_02.jpg 20110205_lpg_03.jpg 20110205_lpg_04.jpg 20110225_lpg_1.jpg 20110225_lpg_2.jpg 20110225_lpg_3.jpg 20110225_lpg_4.jpg 1278641924778_1.jpg 20090713111153238101303.jpg 2010072248072713.jpg 20090721083213456l31008.jpg image_readtop_2009_428390_1250038463184676.jpg image_readmed_2009_428390_1250038463184677.jpg lpg-20110114.jpg 20090721192321691801926.jpg lpg_hannah_20090629.jpg pp09062600006.jpg htm_201007201529590201000002010400b0c-001.jpg 20101231_css_lpg_3.jpg 20090930091045437g60915.jpg 200909291711151002_1.jpg hanbok-lpg.jpg 20090820092108990k71004.gif 200909131513532100_3.jpg PP09082700013.JPG PP09082700012.JPG 201103231004241137_1.jpg 201103231004241137_2.jpg 201103250900381002_2.jpg 4d6bff12405d418593376be4c61b4e08_1.jpg 4d6bff12405d418593376be4c61b4e08_3.jpg 35960226.4.jpg 201103281550271002_1.jpg Videografia thumb|right|295px|LPG - Princess of the Seathumb|295px|LPG - Doorbell of Love|left thumb|295px|LPG - Angry|left thumb|295px|LPG - Ppang Ya Ppang Ya Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:Nega Network Entertainment Categoría:KDebut2005